Port Royal
Information Port Royal is the main British settlement in the Caribbean. It has undergone major changes since it's original founding. In 1749, founder of the British Empire Sir Joseph Grey assumed the governorship of the colony. By 1751, Grey resigned and the post was opened for almost two years. Finally, in the fall of 1752, the post was given Sir Thomas McWard of Manchester. The McWard Administration The governorship position is currently held under the command of Sir Thomas McWard, Vice-Admiral of his Majesty's Navy. He has the Duke of Newcastle as his Prime Minister, Lieutenant-Colonel, Sir Christopher Wildwallace as his Military Garrison Commander, and Majors: Jeremiah Sharkbones, and Andrew Beckett as Marine Division commanders. As of 1753, he appointed Marines Captain, Bartholomew Swordfury as his Lieutenant Governor. Their goal is to keep their colony safe and secure from violence and piracy as well as following Grey and Newcastle's vision of a fair, reasonable, and respected government and way of life. Establishment Since the formation of the colony in 1518, Port Royal has been a primary focus and residence of the Royal Navy. In 1675, British officials were appointed to oversee these facilities and has continued over the years. Since 1735, Port Royal has become the official headquarters for the British Admiralty thanks to governors Weatherby Swann, Sir Joseph Grey, and Scottish Ambassador, Richard Venables. Aside from the Royal Navy, Port Royal has also been the headquarters for the Royal Marines. Based in Fort Charles, there have been several commanders over the years. James Norrington during Swann's governorship, and Jack Stormrage under Grey. Followed by: Chris Gunhound and Christopher Jameson. The Swann Administration In the 1720s, Sir Weatherby Swann was appointed governor of Port Royal by King George I. Swann was described by his peers as an anxious and cowardice individual, but also a hard working and loving person towards his people.Throughout his governorship, Swann worked alongside Lord Beckett and the EITC to try and prevent piracy in the Caribbean. One evening in 1728, pirates attacked Port Royal and bombarded Fort Charles and eventually his mansion. After the attack Swann also dealt with the War against Jolly Roger as well as the continuous wars against Piracy upon which his own daughter became one. Sadly, in 1729, after discovering the secrets of the heart of Davy Jones, Swann was interrogated by the EITC and was killed by Ian Mercer under the orders of Lord Beckett due to his apparent "lack of loyalty" to both Beckett and the crown. His death resulted in outrage and horror to both his family and the citizens of Port Royal. The Grey Administration Aside from the great Weatherby Swann, it was Sir Joseph Grey that became one of the most dominant rulers of the colony. Over the next two years, Grey achieved great success as governor. In 1750, Grey and his cabinet passed the Vienna Accords Act, also known as the "Rules of Roleplay." ''The act was written in '''three sections:' The rules of properly declaring war, Rules of Engagement, and making peace with other nations. Throughout the rest of his term, Grey also dealt with the June Crisis of 1750, Dissolving the East Indian Trading Company, and the March Revolt. Cabinet Members Richard Venables Lord General.png|'' Garrison Commander, Sir Richard Venables (Retired)'' Duke of Newcastle Old by William Hoare.jpg|''Johnny Goldtimbers, Duke of Newcastle'' General Albemarle Bertie, 9th Earl of Lindsey.jpg|''Lieutenant-Colonel of the Royal Marines: Garrison Commander, Christopher Jameson.'' JS1752.jpg.jpg |''Major of the Royal Marines, Fourth Sea Lord: Jeremiah Sharkbones'' 57d50a36fc791907b9e21b6d438b3641.jpg|''Lieutenant-Colonel of the Royal Marines, Chris Gunhound (Retired)'' Banks.jpg|''Major of the Royal Marines, Sir Andrew Beckett'' Category:Islands Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:Locations